Must Be Nice/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long are sitting at their desks in a classroom. Bartholomew Oobleck rises in front of them and begins to speak while marking an invisible fourth wall chalkboard. Oobleck: So in conclusion, history is good, ignorance is bad! Ruby Rose appears behind Oobleck during one of his movements, tiptoeing toward her seat. Oobleck: Therefore, read a book! The floor creaks as Ruby tiptoes, causing Oobleck to notice Ruby immediately, and he whirls around to face her, startling her when he calls her name. Oobleck: Miss Ruby Rose! So glad you could join us! Unfortunately class is nearly over. Ruby: Oh, well, you see, a- a crazy thing happened before... Oobleck uses his speed to cut her off, looming into her personal space authoritatively. Oobleck: Detention! One day. The Next Day... Oobleck is in front of the chalkboard again, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc visible in the seats behind him opposite where Team RWBY was the previous day. Oobleck: So in conclusion— He gets cut off when the door to the classroom bangs open, revealing Ruby Rose in a face mustache, glasses and a security hat uniform hat. Ruby: (in a fake accent) Hello. I am being exchange student. Also now I am not being late, this is when we get to class in my country. With the usual speed, Oobleck is abruptly standing beside her. Oobleck: Ah! Welcome to Beacon! Hold on, you have a little something on your lip. He holds up a hand, reaching for her face. Ruby: No! Wait! Oobleck rips it all off in one motion anyway. Ruby: Holy cats, my face! Oobleck: Detention! Two days. The Next Day... The classroom is shown at a different angle that reveals through a window that Ruby creeping up the side of the building. Oobleck, as well as the seated Yang, Weiss and Blake, have their backs turned. Oobleck: In conclusion... Oobleck's posture changes, a slight concentrated tilt to the side, but without turning around. Oobleck: I'll be right back, there's something that requires my attention immediately outside. He disappears offscreen. Ruby lowers from the ceiling, a rope tied around her waist. Ruby: Yes! I made it! Oobleck is no match for my cunning and stealth! She turns to discover that her professor is right next to her, similarly hanging from rope. Only Oobleck is much more secure and comfortably upright while he holds a pink mug. Oobleck: Detention! One, two, three days! With each number counted off, he spins Ruby in a circle. She picks up speed and rose petals emit from her body. Ruby: I'm gonna be sick! The Next Day... Underground drilling is heard from one of the seat rows, damage of wood and foundation spitting into the air. Ruby pops up, grinning. Ruby: Aha, I did it! Ha! Nobody can remove me from this state! Nobody! Wait, where is everyone? Looking around everywhere but to her immediately left, Ruby is confused. She goes still when she hears Oobleck's voice from beside her. Pink mug and ''Camp Camp comic book before him, Oobleck greets Ruby without even looking up from the seat one over''. Oobleck: Ah, Ruby. Just in time for Saturday detention. Ruby looks around and realizes that the class is indeed empty but for her and Oobleck. Ruby: SON OF A—! ---- Yang and Weiss sit at a table in the kitchen. Weiss is focused on her Scroll and ignoring Yang, who is repeatedly tapping the table to get her attention. Yang finally does a loud rapid series of taps, causing Weiss to glance over, but Weiss just goes back to her Scroll without acknowledging her teammate. Yang: Ugh, Weiss, you're always so mean! Weiss: Deal with it. As they talk, Nora walks past them, carrying a glass of milk. Yang: I wish you'd be more like Pyrrha. She's always nice. Nora freezes, then joins the conversation. Nora: That's not always a good thing. She takes a long sip of her glass while Yang and Weiss look at her, waiting for the explanation. It comes in the form of a conversation between Jaune and Pyrrha that Nora overheard. Jaune closes a black three-ring binder with finality. He turns to Pyrrha, who is sitting on the other side of the same couch. Jaune: And that is all of the one-liners I think we should incorporate into our fights! So, what do you think? Nora slowly slides up from behind the couch while Pyrrha is clearly struggling to maintain a friendly face. Her eye twitches; her teeth grind together with effort. Both Jaune and Nora wait for her response. Pyrrha: Boy! You are just so creative! Nora shakes her head while Jaune beams with pride. Pyrrha slumps forward, her eyes swirling. Nora sips more milk. ---- In another classroom, Cinder Fall stand in front as the lecturer, while Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai sit in the seats. The right side of the chalkboard has a sketch of a stick of dynamite, a corgi behind a No symbol and a Pyrrha-like body with a few arrows aimed at it. The center of the board reads "Booby Traps for FUN and MAYHEM" and at the top left is a sketch of a girl suspiciously Nora-like crawling toward food under a classic stick, string and box trap. Cinder has a blue cake on the desk beside her. Cinder: Settle down, peons. Let's get this evil class started! Torchwick: Look, maybe these amateurs need it, but I'm a criminal mastermind! This class is an insult to my dignity! A spitball hits Torchwick's hat. He stands up, removing his feet from where they were propped up on the desktop before him. Torchwick: Who did that? Mercury! Behind him, Mercury quickly hides behind his back the straw that was just at his mouth. Mercury: I dunno. Emerald chuckles, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Cinder: Everyone focus! Today, we're learning about booby traps. Mercury: (Laughs) She said "trap". Cinder: Quiet! I need to concentrate! This is a very delicate procedure. She holds up a red stick of dynamite, and sticks it into the cake. Cinder: With the addition of this evil candle, voila! One deliciously evil cake, ready to explode! Any questions? Mercury: When's lunch? Cinder: I meant about the cake. Neo holds up a sign that reads "IS IT GLUTEN FREE?" Cinder: What...? I don't... what does that have to do with anything? Torchwick: Yeah, I'm not crazy about cakes, eh, can we do a nice flan instead? Cinder: How can you booby trap flan?! Mercury: Heh, flan... Cinder: Are there any questions specifically about making this booby trapped cake? Emerald: Yeah... I don't really understand how this is supposed to work. It's clearly just a cake with a stick of dynamite in it. Cinder: Urgh, you are clearly not grasping this concept! Cinder shoots a small burst of flame, lighting the dynamite stick. All four of her villainous students' eyes go wide. She's got their attention now. Cinder: See? Now when you lean in to blow out the candles— Emerald: Uh... Cinder? Cinder: Yes, Emerald?! What could you possibly still not understand about this concept?! Emerald: Well... She points to the lit stick of dynamite. Neo holds up a sign reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" while Torchwick crouches down to partially hide behind the desktop. Cinder: Oh. From outside the classroom an explosion is heard. The doors shake a little before Cinder comes through them, covered in bits of blue cake. Cinder: I. Hate. Teaching. Peter Port is standing in the hall beside her, also covered in bits of blue cake. Port: Tell me about it! Category:Transcripts